


Magic of the 4 seasons

by WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: Челлендж [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Acrylics, Crafts, Gen, Glass Painting, Handmade, Photoset, WTF Kombat 2021, decorative arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Summary: Древняя магия смены времен года неизменно зачаровывает нас... / Ancient magic of the seasons is so charming...
Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: Челлендж [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158632
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Magic of the 4 seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Склянки для чая / Tea jars

[ ](https://ibb.co/PtB1rjy)

[ ](https://ibb.co/0235T3c)

[ ](https://ibb.co/XL81FCT)

[](https://ibb.co/pncjPJp)


End file.
